Nueva aventura
by Mika Azu
Summary: Sue Evans y Yuki Star llevan un rato saliendo, cosa que a Soul no le pareció muy bien, ya que su hija es mas pequeña. Comedia y romance son lo que acompañaran la aventura de estos jóvenes, alumnos de Shibusen XD (Es una especie de continuación de mi primer Fic para el que quiera pasearse y leerlo)
1. Chapter 1

**_Algunas personas me pidieron que escribiera algo mas sobre estos jóvenes así que decidí hacerles su propia misión XD_**

**_########################################################################################################_**

**Nueva aventura**

Se encontraba dormida recargada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca su cabello blanco caía en mechones cubriendo parte de su cara. Había estado buscando desde temprano un libro que le ayudara para el examen que se llevaría a cabo en una semana, no es que deseara el mejor puntaje, pero lo necesitaba si quería que la promovieran de curso a uno más avanzado y dejar de dar molestias a su novio.

-Sue-chan, neh Sue-chan, despierta

-¿he?-exclamo Sue mientras enderezaba la espalda y frotaba los ojos para ver quien la llamaba

-Sue no deberías dormir en la biblioteca de la escuela-decía una mujer muy bella. Sus ojos eran violeta y su cabello castaño. Vestía con una larga falda negra hasta los tobillos, un saco color azul marino y traía puesto un sombrero que asemejaba la cabeza de un camaleón

-Angela-neechan-exclamo la chica de ojos verdes

-Ya te he dicho que en la escuela no me llames "neechan" dime Angela-sensei-exigia la bruja jalando la mejilla de Sue

-Esta bien-dijo la joven albina alejándose un poco de Angela

La razón por la cual Sue llamaba a Angela de esa manera se debe a que cuando Maka recién tuvo a su hija, todos sus amigos fueron a visitar a su amiga y a conocer a la pequeñita. Kim iba acompañada de su joven pupila Angela, que en ese entonces tenia doce años, y que al ver a Sue exclamo muy emocionada:

-Mifune se pondría muy contento si hubiera podido cuidar de una niña tan bonita como esta-concluyo mirando a la bebé de blancos cabellos que Soul sostenía en brazos y que se encontraba profundamente dormid,a para que Angela la viera mejor.

Desde entonces, la bruja visitaba casi siempre la casa de los Evans, para poder estar con Sue, cuidarla y contarle historias. Por esa razón al crecer la niña termino por llamarla Angela-neechan.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-pregunto Angela

-Estudiando-respondió la chica y rápidamente recordó-Angela-sensei podrías explicarme algo

-¿de que se trata?

-Podrías explicarme en que consiste el dominio de la magia?-pregunto Sue

-¿Para que quieres saber eso? No me digas que no te haz olvidado de lo que paso hace unos meses

-¿Qué? No para nada, no se trata eso. Sabes que renuncie a eso por Yuki, y no me arrepiento de nada-sentencio la joven albina muy ofendida-Es solo que pensaba presentar un examen para poder subir de curso y no causarle tantos problemas a Yuki por estar en un grado inferior, pero no me permiten sacar ciertos libros solo por ser novata

Era la verdad Sue ya no quería ser un arma, se sentía muy a gusto como estaban las cosas, amaba a su novio y todo lo que quería era poder estar a su nivel

-ahh si se trata de eso entonces puedo ayudarte, solo porque se trata de ustedes dos. Jajaja aun recuerdo lo que paso con Soul-kun cuando se entero-exclamo Angela sonriendo por lo bajo

Sue también soltó una risa nerviosa recordando lo que había pasado meses atrás. Llevaban tres semanas saliendo, cuando su padre se entero que su pequeña salía con el hijo mayor de sus amigos, cosa que no impediría darle una lección al joven.

_FLASHBACK_

_Maka y Sue se encontraban en la sala. La primera estaba peinando a su hija, era un hábito que la entretenía y divertía._

_-¡Sue, Sue!-gritaba Soul que iba entrando a la sala_

_-¿Qué pasa papá?-pregunto la chica volteando a ver a su padre_

_-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?_

_La muchacha no comprenda la pregunta, era obvio que su padre sostenía un pequeño ramillete de glicinas._

_-Eso Soul es una flor, glicina para ser exactos-explicaba Maka muy pacientemente, como si su esposo se hubiera vuelto loco-¿A que viene tal pregunta?_

_-Me refiero a que hay más en la entrada y vienen dirigidas a mi hija-gruño Soul molesto_

_-¿Hay mas?-pregunto su hija y salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada, dejando a su padre plantado en la entrada de la sala_

_Maka sonrió y también salió de la sala, Sue ya le había platicado acerca de su noviazgo con Yuki. Soul las siguió con el ceño fruncido murmurando algo así como "imbécil y ahorcar", pero ninguna de las dos mujeres le hizo caso. En la entrada se podía apreciar un enorme ramo de glicinas envueltas en papel color violeta y entre las flores, una tarjeta que Sue abrió:_

**"ME PREGUNTABA SI TE GUSTARÍA SALIR EL SIGUIENTE FIN DE SEMANA. ¿POR CIERTO SABES QUE REPRESENTA LA GLICINA?"**

_-Mamá, Papá ¿creen que pueda salir este fin de semana?-pidió la chica_

_-¿Salir? ¿Salir con quien?-exigió saber Soul_

_-Oh me parece perfecto-pronuncio Maka_

_-¿Salir con quien?-volvió a preguntar Soul_

_-¿De verdad te parece bien mamá? Entonces deja le respondo-y se fue directo a su cuarto para tomar el teléfono_

_-Pero que demonios, Maka ¿podrías explicarme que ocurre aquí?-pregunto por tercera vez el albino_

_-Deja que ella te explique, mira ya regresa_

_-Papá antes que pierdas la calma, déjame te explico yo… bueno… estoy saliendo con Yuki-dijo Sue_

_Soul no se lo quería creer, su niña era aun muy pequeña para salir con alguien, más si ese alguien era mayor que ella. No lo iba a permitir, que mas daba si era el hijo de sus amigos._

_-Es mayor que tú-fue lo que salió e la boca del padre de Sue-Maka di algo_

_-A mi me parece bien-señalo una Maka sonriente_

_Soul volteo a ver a su hija que lo miraba con ojos de suplica como si su felicidad dependiera de lo que su padre decidiera. **"Es totalmente injusto"** pensó Soul_

_-Aunque te lo prohíba no vas hacer caso. Eres igual de terca que tu madre-dijo Soul con un suspiro y mas enérgicamente continuo-pero si me llego a enterar de que se propasa contigo, o que te haga llorar, no me voy a contener, iré y le demostrare porque soy una Death Scythe_

_-Oh papá-exclamo Sue y le beso la mejilla para después ir a su cuarto._

_-¿Por qué crecen tan rápido?-pregunto Soul a su esposa recargando su cabeza en la pared de la entrada_

_Como olvidar esos dos mese tan pesados, pensaba Sue. Su padre se la paso todo el tiempo espiándolos, recordándole al chico como debía comportarse con su hija, y que ni se le ocurriera besarla. Hasta que Sue intervino, en una ocasión en la que ambos regresaban de la casa de Yuki tomados de la mano. Eran ya las 7 de la noche y Soul salió de quien sabe donde (la verdad estaba detrás de un deposito de basura, intentando sorprender al joven y reprenderlo XD) gritando algo similar a "No la tomes de la mano, suéltala ahora mismo". Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por la inesperada llegada de la guadaña mortal pero no se soltaron. Yuki la tomo mas fuerte de la mano y Sue dijo: "¿A caso no confías en mi papá?" Pero Soul ya no contesto pues alguien tiro del cuello de su camisa. Era Maka que le reclamaba a su esposo y le decía_

_-Tu, no puedo creer esto, ya déjalos_

_-Pe... pero Maka-tartamudeaba Soul_

_-Nada de peros, te vienes conmigo-y volteando a ver a los dos jóvenes dijo-No tardes Sue-y se fue con su marido arrastrándolo_

_Los chicos alcanzaron a oír algo así como:_

_-No recuerdas como eras tú a su edad-le recrimino Maka_

_-Si que recuerdo cuando tenía 17 años, por eso estoy atento-y veía a Yuki mientras se alejaba_

_Lo que provoco que Yuki se sonrojara, pues haciendo cuentas, se dio cuenta que Maka tenia 18 años cuando Sue nació_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Hey Sue me escuchas-la llamo Angela, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Por supuesto que te escucho-mintió la chica

-Entonces si recuerdas los primeros 2 meses que saliste con Yuki-pregunto la bruja

-Claro que los recuerdo, no la pasamos tan mal-dijo sonriendo, pues recordar a su padre, en esa actitud que también le causaba gracia.

-Bueno y hablando de tu novio, ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto la joven maestra

-Se fue con Yuta y con su padre, a un entrenamiento especial solo para "hombres", por eso ando tan libre.

-Ese Black star, es idiota-comento Angela-¿y tus padres?

-De viaje, según shinigami-sama se merecen unas vacaciones-contesto la albina

-Entonces ¿estas sola?

-Si-contesto Sue

-Mira que bien, entonces haremos una fiesta ¿recuerdas que día es hoy verdad?-pregunto Angela jugando con su sombrero camaleón.

-Claro, toma-y Sue le ofreció una cajita de color violeta con lazo dorado que saco de su mochila sobre la mesa

-Oh que bonito-agradeció la bruja sacando una bonita figura de cristal en forma de Camaleón

-Que bueno que te gustara-dijo Sue a la mujer que consideraba su hermana

-Entonces habrá una fiesta-exclamo Angela

-Angela-sensei, estamos en una biblioteca, lo olvidas-se burlo Sue

-¿Y eso que?-dijo una voz- lo importante es que habrá una fiesta Evans

-Carter-dijo con un suspiro la chica de ojos verdes

Se llamaban por sus apellidos, no era que se llevaran mal a su modo se estimaban y se respetaban, es solo que eran muy opuestas. La diferencia es que a Sue le gustaba mantener un perfil mas bajo porque era algo callada y a Samanta le encantaba resaltar.

-Samanta-chan Melisa-chan ¿quieren venir?-dijo Angela a las recién llegadas

-Nos encantaría Angela-sensei-contesto Melisa tranquilamente-siempre y cuando Sue-san quiera

-Por supuesto Melisa-san-dijo Sue, aquella chica le agradaba mucho

Salieron de la biblioteca, ya que estaban haciendo mucho ruido y el bibliotecario las regaño a las cuatro

-Mira que sacarnos de esa manera-se quejaba Angela -Bueno entonces las veo a las cinco de la tarde en casa de Sue-chan, todavía tengo clases que dar y si no cumplo Kim me regañara-dijo despidiéndose con la mano y marchándose

Las tres chicas se quedaron paradas viendo marchar a una de las profesoras más enérgicas de Shibusen

-Entonces Evans, te vemos al rato, así que dame tu dirección-dijo Samanta

-Las cosas se piden por favor Sam-reprendió Melisa a su técnico

-No te preocupes Melisa-chan, sé que ella es medio bruta, no importa-comento Sue con el ceño fruncido, entregándole un papel con la dirección de su casa a Melisa.

-Será como quieras, pero soy mejor que tu-vocifero Samanta

-Ya basta Sam-dijo Melisa llevándose a su tecnico antes de que Sue se enojara mas y se soltara una pelea de egos ahí mismo, pues ella también estimaba mucho a Sue-Nos vemos al rato-y se despidió de la albina

-Nos vemos-contesto Sue cortésmente a Melisa, pero fulminando con la mirada a Samanta. No es que se llevaran mal pero ambas eran orgullosas y tercas.

En cierto campamento mientras tanto, dos jóvenes escuchaban por veintésima ves la historia de como su padre había derrotado al kishin. Estaba tan entretenido contando su historia que no notaba que entre sus hijos había una disputa casi silenciosa

-Déjame Yuki, déjame-decía Yuta que trataba de huir del lugar

-Déjalo que termine de contar su historia-decía el mayor mientras sujetaba a Yuta

-Prefiero entrenar, y lo único que tú quieres es que él hable para que pienses en tu novia

-Mentira-gruño Yuki por lo bajo

-Claro que no es mentira es la verdad-contrataco Yuta y se jalaba de su hermano-y mira que si no hubiera sido por mi seguirías como tonto, y sin poder confesarte

-Para empezar, eso es cosa entre ella y yo. Así que dejémoslo así

-¿Recuerdas cuando se besaron en la enfermería?-pregunto Yuta

-Entonces si estaban espiando en esa ocasión-reclamo Yuki entornando los ojos

-Solo cuidábamos, te salvábamos de que Soul-sempai te matara ahí mismo por tocar a su pequeña

Yuki meneo la cabeza. A Yuta y Alec les encantaba burlase por que Soul no lo dejaba en paz con lo que respectaba a su hija

-Espero que hayan puesto atención a mi maravillosa historia-dijo Black star hinchando el pecho de orgullo después de 3 horas de historia que sus hijos "oían" sin quejarse y -Ahora si podemos entrenar, Yuki transfórmate

El Chico suspiro y se transformo en sable. Su padre era mejor que Sue a la hora de un entrenamiento, pero él la añoraba a ella en esos momentos. El entrenamiento termino y los tres hombres se disponían descansar

**"¿Qué estará haciendo?"** se preguntaba el joven. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba, es cierto comentario que escucho de un chico de la clase, Luna creciente: _"Esa chiquilla es muy guapa ¿Cuánto a que la enamoro?_

Estúpido e imbécil, eso le pareció a Yuki aquel joven idiota, rubio y de ojos verdes. Todo el mundo sabía que el salía con Sue, y no se creía que el comentario lo hiciera por coincidencia cuando el pasaba exactamente por ese pasillo **"porque tengo que ponerme tan celoso cuando se trata de ti"** pensó mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz y se recostaba en la tienda de campaña **"lo bueno es que partimos de aquí mañana temprano"** se dijo Yuki. Aun le quedaba una larga noche con los pies de su hermano pateándolo, pues Yuta tenia una manera horrible para dormir.

_**#####################################################################################################**_

_**Este es el comienzo de esta aventura para los hijos de los personajes de Soul Eater**_

**_Así_**_** que ¿que les pareció?**_

_**hasta el próximo capitulo :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**#####################################################################################################**

**CUMPLEAÑOS Y LÁGRIMAS **

-¡FELICIDADES!-se oyeron las cuatro voces en la sala de la casa de Sue.

La noche era muy animada en la casa de los Evans y cuatro jovencitas y su profesora se encontraban celebrando en la sala que estaba decorada con varias esferas que parecían hechas de cristal liquido y que brillaban por si mismas, esto gracias a la magia de Angela.

Se trataba de Samanta, Melisa, Liz, y Sue que felicitaban a Angela. Samanta era pelirroja, de ojos azules, dieciocho años recién cumplidos y era muy guapa, Melisa tenia el cabello negro rizado y ojos castaños, era de esas muchachas tranquilas que conquistaban por su temperamento tímido, Sue con su cabello blanco que hacia juego con sus ojos de esmeralda estaba convirtiéndose en una belleza, y por ultimo Liz (nombrada así, por su tía, la querida hermana de su madre Patty) era rubia y de ojos azul oscuro y pronto cumpliría 17 años. Todas formaban un bonito cuadro junto con Angela, que estaba recargada en la ventana, y ellas sentadas alrededor de la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Gracias-decía Angela mientras se abalanzaba y abrazaba a la hija de Soul y Maka-tu eres la que crece tan rápido. En verdad me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Mifune.

-¿Quién es Mifune? Angela-sensei-preguntaba Melisa con curiosidad, mientras servía otro vaso de refresco a Liz que lo tomaba de un solo trago

-Muchas gracias Melisa-agradecía Liz. Había heredado del carácter de su madre la buena disposición hacia las demás personas, era alegre, sincera y muy directa, aunque no tan alocada como su madre.

-Les contare quien fue Mifune-se dispuso a contar Angela, soltando a la albina y poniéndose en pie- Él fue el mejor de los espadachines y cuidaba de mi cuando era pequeña, antes de llegar a Shibusen, yo le quería mucho. Si tu lo hubieras conocido Sue de seguro te hubiera enseñado muy bien el como utilizar a Yuki.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto la albina.

-Por supuesto-corroboro su maestra, pero su mirada se perdió en el pasado.

-¿Estas bien Angela-neechan?-pregunto Sue que se dio cuenta del cambio de esta.

Era la primera vez que Angela mencionaba a aquel hombre llamado Mifune, por lo que Sue sintió curiosidad por conocer más de él.

-¡Claro!-dijo Angela, volviendo a sonreír y regresando al presente, pero cambiando el tema, y señalo con el dedo a Sue-bueno, como les decía, Sue debes mejorar tu técnica.

-Por…por supuesto-balbuceo esta, por el cambio de tema.

-Y hablando de tu sable demoníaco, Yuki- comento Samanta que tomaba el plato con pastel que Melisa le ofrecía-¿Cómo vas con el? ¿Hasta donde han llegado?

La cara de Sue se puso colorada, le apenaba hablar de esas cosas con terceras personas. A su modo de ver las cosas, todos los besos, abrazos y caricias eran privados e íntimos.

-¡Sam, eso no se pregunta!-la corrigió Melisa, poniéndose roja, por la pregunta tan indiscreta.

-Tan solo quiero saber, ya que te lo cedi quiero creer que lo deje en buenas manos-dijo Samanta.

Ninguna de las presentes dijo nada más, todas veían con curiosidad a Sue, que agachaba la cabeza, hasta Angela esperaba con atención la respuesta de la chica. Fue Liz la que se acercó para tomar el mentón de Sue con una mano y poder ver su cara, tomando a la albina desprevenida por completo.

-¡Te pusiste roja!-le recrimino Liz, que hasta el momento se había quedado callada, pero que ahora ponía a su amiga en un aprieto.

Samanta sonrió con picardía al igual que Liz y tomaron por los hombros a Sue, la sentaron en el sofá y empezó el interrogatorio:

-Nos tienes que contar todo y cundo digo todo es ¡TODO!-exigía saber Samanta

-Exacto-dijo Liz, apoyando a Samanta

-Eso no les incumbe, ya déjenla, Angela-sensei…-

No termino su frase, pues vio que la mirada de su profesara irradiaba curiosidad

-Vamos Sue, cuéntanos-decía Angela

-No hay nada que decir-proclamaba Sue, aun roja de la pena y jalando el brazo que sostenía Liz

Como pudo Sue se levanto del sofá y se fue a sentar a lado de Melisa que al parecer era su único apoyo, y se alejó de las dos preguntonas, hasta que medianamente se calmaron.

-Sam déjala-exclamo Melisa, tratando de poner un alto a la pelirroja.

-No puedo creer que seas mayor que yo-recriminaba Sue, a Samanta-igual tú Liz.

-Compórtense niñas-pedía Angela, alzando las palmas de las manos para tranquilizarlas-ya dejen de molestar a Sue.

Melisa sonrió ante la reacción de Angela, pues apenas hace unos segundos ella también pedía detalles sobre la relación de Yuki y Sue.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijeron Liz y Samanta al unísono y se fueron a sentar al sofá muy inconformes.

La celebración siguió sin mayor agitación, aunque si con muchas risas y preguntas espontaneas e incomodas para Sue, pues Samanta y Liz pensaban que podrían pillarla por sorpresa. Cerca de las diez de la noche Liz, Samanta y Melisa decidieron que era hora de irse. Sue y Angela las acompañaron hasta la puerta del edificio para despedirlas

-Nos la pasamos muy bien, gracias Sue-chan, Angela-sensei-dijo Melisa, acompañado con un gesto de la cabeza y agitando la mano.

-Gracias Evans, Angela-sensei-agradeció Samanta, mientras se despedía con la mano y se fue con su arma.

-Nos vemos y muchas gracias-dijo Liz, y recordando de pronto -¡Ah cierto! mi madre me dijo que os mandara saludos, además me encargo que les diera esto a tus padres, pero como no están ¿les podrías entregar esto? Es de parte de mi madre.

Y le dio una caja de 30cm por 30cm, envuelta en papel craft, que saco de su mochila

-¿Qué es?-´preguntaron Sue y Angela

-No lo se, mi madre solo dijo que la entregar a tus padres-

-Ok, yo se las daré cuando regresen-aseguro Sue y vio como Liz se marchaba.

Profesora y alumna entraron de nuevo al edificio y Sue pregunto mientras subían las escaleras.

-¿te quedaras en casa Neechan?

-¿No quieres que me quede?-

-No es eso-se apresuró a decir la chica-solo preguntaba

Entraron al departamento que se veía bastante tranquilo, ya sin las risas y el jaleo que se pudo escuchar hace unas horas. Ambas se pusieron el pijama. Angela se quedaba muy a menudo en casa de los Evans de ahí que tuviera uno o dos cambios de ropa en la casa.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto Sue, ya en su cuarto y abotonándose el pijama.

-Por supuesto-mintió Angela-fue una fiesta muy bonita. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que-dijo Sue con una sonrisa.

-Pero, en serio como les va a ti y a Yuki-pregunto Angela con curiosidad.

-Supongo que nos va bien-contesto Sue, con voz queda, alzando los hombros y sentándose en su cama, para no tener que entrar en detalles.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que estoy a tu lado siempre. Puedes contarme lo que quieras-le dijo la bruja a Sue mientras le sonreía para infundirle confianza. Sabía que por el momento la chica no le contaría más y decidió no insistir

-Lo se, lo se-y Sue tomo una almohada entre sus brazos y recargo su mentón en ella

La cama de Sue era lo suficientemente grande así que las dos durmieron en ella. Casi daban las dos de la mañana, cuando a Sue la despertó la sed. Se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y lo bebió lentamente, después regreso a su habitación y lo que vio la sorprendió y entristeció mucho.

Era Angela que se encontraba aun dormida, pero abrazando una de las almohadas de su cama, se veía como una niña pequeña a pesar de sus 27 años de edad, no por su aspecto, más bien por su semblante que parecía reflejar fragilidad y que estaba sufriendo mucho. Sue se acercó lento para no despertar a su casi hermana mayor y escucho un murmullo que provenía de los labios de Angela, puso atención a estos para oír mejor, ya que eran muy bajos y pudo distinguir la frase:

_"-Lo siento Mifune, en verdad lo siento"_

Después de esto las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Angela a pesar de que se encontraba dormida. Sue no quiso despertarla, pero se recostó lentamente y la abrazo con cuidado para poder pasar desapercibida. **"¿Tan importante era para ti esa persona?"** dijo para si misma Sue. Angela jamás le había contado de él hasta ese día. Y se dio cuenta que a pesar de estar a punto de cumplir quince años no sabia nada.

El resto de la noche le pareció muy larga, no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada. En su mente solo vagaba un pensamiento, descubrir quien era Mifune y porque había abandonado a Angela.

**############################################################################################################**

**Tal vez es un capitulo algo corto y no muy revelador lo se, pero pido una disculpa por eso, en cuanto termine con mi ultimo ensayo en la escuela prometo un capitulo bien largo :)**

**Por cierto me pidieron poner leemon, aunque no se como se lo tomarían los demás lectores así que los dejo a su consideración. Pueden dejarme su opinión en un review o por mensaje privado, por si quieren leemon o algo mas ligero, igual pueden mandarme cualquier otra opinión o comentario sobre la historia XD. Y muchas gracias por leer el Fic  
**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**#####################################################################################################**

El teléfono sonó por la mañana en la casa de los Evans, provocando que Angela se despertara y pronunciara un conjuro, junto con un movimiento de la mano.

-Camelo meleon melo.

La lengua que sobresalía de su sombrero de camaleón, se encontraba encima de la mesita de noche, y se alargó para salir del cuarto de Sue, llegar hasta la sala y tomar el teléfono. Cuando la lengua del camaleón volvió Angela tomo el teléfono y lo metió entre las cobijas con ella para contestarlo, pues no tenía ganas de levantarse.

-Casa de los Evans ¿Qué desea?-dijo, con tono perezoso-si Soul te la paso en un momento. Sue, Sue, es tu padre, despierta.

Movió a la chica para que despertara y Sue frotándose aun los ojos, tomo el teléfono y contesto.

-Bueno, papá ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Hablas en serio? Entonces regresan antes ¡Es genial! No se preocupen yo tendré todo listo-terminando de decir esto colgó y Angela le lanzaba una mirada interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que tus padres estarían de vacaciones otras cuantas semanas-pegunto la bruja jalando las cobijas para taparse del sol.

-Yo también-contesto Sue parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse y arreglarse.

Angela tardo un poco más en levantarse. Salió del cuarto aun en pijama. El desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa y Sue comía tranquilamente.

-Muchas veces me recuerdas a Maka-san-le comento la bruja a la joven-no solo por tus habilidades heredadas, las dos son tan responsables y amables, pero cuando se molestan es mejor dejarlas sola. Y en lo que respecta a la música lo heredaste de tu padre porque Maka-san no entiende nada de música.

Sue masticaba lentamente el pan con crema y mermelada que preparo y veía como Angela se preparaba otro. Sus padres no le contaban gran cosa de su pasado, antes de que ella naciera. Sabía sobre la pelea con el dios demonio y todo eso, pero no más. Sus padres no divagaban mucho en su pasado, en especial sobre sus misiones anteriores antes de la batalla en la luna.

-¿Cómo era shibusen cuando llegaste Angela-neechan?

Angela que estaba masticando en ese momento paso el bocado y contesto

-No es que haya cambiado mucho, los alumnos vienen y van al igual que las armas. Hay gente como tus padres que se quedan para ayudar a Shinigami-sama en todo lo que pueden. A cada técnico y arma de Shibuse los une un lazo de compañerismo y confianza que perdura para siempre. En mi época había bastantes conflictos por lo del dios demonio y todo eso. Pero la gente mantenía la fuerza y valentía-termino de contar la bruja con una sonrisa, y dando un trago a su leche.

-No me dices mucho con eso, solo me repites lo mismo que mis padres-y reflexionando continuo-pero también entiendo que eran tiempos difíciles, que tal vez no quieran recordar.

La bruja miro a Sue, no comprendía porque la muchacha preguntaba precisamente sobre un pasado que ella quería olvidar. La verdad lo que Sue quería indagar en el pasado de Angela, era saber sobre Mifune y lo que podía hacer para encontrarlo y que se reuniera con Angela.

El silencio reino por un rato y las dos comieron en silencio. Sue se decía a si misma que tendría que indagar en otra parte. Después de un rato Angela interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

-¡Oh cierto!-exclamo Sue y se llevó una mano a la sien de la cabeza-pues mis padres se regresan porque… bueno pues… resulta que mamá está embarazada-termino de decir esto con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡GENIAL!-fue la contestación de la bruja-¿Desde cuándo?

-Por lo que me dijo papá, dos meses.

-Pues que bien por ellos, y por el momento vámonos que tienes clases que tomar y yo debo trabajar también.- Termino el último bocado de pan y saco a Sue del brazo para llevarla en escoba a la escuela

-Aun estas en pijama-le recordó Sue aferrándose a ella pues ya estaban volando.

-No hay problema Camelo melo came-pronunciadas estas palabras toda su ropa cambio y su aspecto era impecable

En shibusen los chicos estaban en el tablón de misiones para escoger la más apropiada a sus habilidades

-Todas se ven demasiado fáciles. ¿No habrá algo más complicado y peligroso?

-Si como si quisieras meter a tu compañera en peligro-le decía Yuki a su hermano menor mientras examinaba una misión, que al parecer se ubicaba cerca de las montañas

-JA, la mía no es tan delicada como Sue-reclamo Yuta.

-Sue es la persona más terca y obstinada que conozco, no te gustara verla enojada-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa de fingido miedo y sintió una mano en su hombro

-¡Te escuche!

-¡Sue! ¡Qué bueno es verte otra vez!-y tomo de la mano a su novia que se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Te escuche… así que no quieras… hacerte el inocente.

-No sé de qué me hablas-respondió Yuki y sonrió amablemente sin soltarla.

-Cambiando de tema-menciono la chica, aun ruborizada-¿Ustedes conocen a alguien llamado Mifune?

-¿Mifune?-contestaron los dos hermanos al unisonó

-Si

-Un chico-dijo Yuta en tono de broma-no me digas que piensas cambiar a mi hermano. Eres un mal novio Yuki mira que cambiarte después de unos meses.

Yuki torció el gesto y Sue lo volteo a ver, por alguna rara razón le gustaba ver a su novio celoso y con una sonrisa contesto.

-Pues…-se tardó en contestar y sintió como Yuki la acercaba más a él-por supuesto que no es eso. Tengo entendido que fue un buen espadachín y me gustaría investigar un poco sobre esta persona, es importante saber sobre la historia de Shibusen.

-¿y cómo te enteraste de esa persona?-pregunto Yuki.

-Por Angela-neechan, al parecer eran conocidos-repuso Sue.

-Quizá nuestros padres sepan algo, después de todo papá también es espadachín-pronuncio Yuki.

-Deberías hacer un trabajo sobre mí, y cuando sea famoso puede que te lo firme-contesto Yuta y soltó carcajadas.

-Déjalo-comento el novio de Sue-esta así porque su querida Técnica se ha enfadado con el

Al oír esto Yuta se quedó callado y se marchó sin decir una palabra más, algo verdaderamente raro en un tipo con tanta energía.

-¿En verdad existe alguien que pueda deprimirlo?-cuestiono Sue al ver como Yuta caminaba de lado.

-Parece ser que sí, aunque es la única-dijo, jalando el brazo de Sue -vámonos hay clase práctica en mi salón- y se llevó a su novia

-Qué lindo, ver a Carter desde temprano-dijo Sue con ironía.

En una casa cercana a la playa una mujer rubia y de ojos esmeralda como los de Sue, caminaba por la arena pateando las olas con mucha obstinación y daba pequeños brincos hasta que alguien le grito:

-Maka estas consiente de que no puedes moverte tanto ¿verdad?-la regañaba un Soul en verdad preocupado.

-Soul, me regañas por lo mismo que cuando estaba embarazada de Sue. Entiéndelo, estoy embarazada, no paralitica, no hay problema con que camine un poco. Si vuelves a ponerte igual que hace quince años me vas a causar un ataque de nervios a mí también-pronuncio rápidamente Maka con las manos en la cintura, gesto terco y torciendo la boca.

-Es que te tienes que cuidar-declaro Soul que la ayudaba a caminar tomándola del brazo

-Es imposible razonar contigo-bufo Maka y dejo que este le ayudara

-Sera como quieras, pero regresemos a la casa. También tú quieres ver a Sue o ¿me equivoco?

-Pues claro que quiero ver a mi hija-y dio un leve suspiro

Lo que Maka no sabía es que Soul aparte de estar contento por el embarazo de su esposa, también quería regresar a su casa para cuidar a su princesita, pues no soportaba que el hijo de sus amigos tuviera el camino libre y pudiera propasarse con su hija.

Mientras tanto dos alumnas salían de la pista de calentamiento en dirección a la enfermería, la chica pelirroja que había llegado corriendo por las gradas choco con la albina. Ambas se cayeron desde la última grada hasta el suelo y se llevaron unos cuantos golpes.

-Cada vez te vuelves más bruta-comentaba Sue por lo bajo, agarrándose las costillas que le dolían mucho, a una Samanta que llevaba el labio roto

-Esto no hubiera pasado de haberte quitado de mi camino-reclamaba Samanta que estaba muy despeinada y se agarraba la muñeca-¿te das cuenta de que rodamos quince metros de gradas, Evans?

-Lo que me sorprende es que andemos en pie Carter, me duele todo, la última vez que me sentí así fue en una misión, siento que me paso un tren encima. Además lo único que estaba haciendo era esperar a Yuki y a Melisa que fueron por material para la prueba de obstáculos. Que tu llegaras corriendo por las gradas no es mi culpa.

Estaban doblando la esquina de un pasillo cuando de repente escucharon una voz.

-Que mal aspecto tienen señoritas, ¿necesitan ayuda?-era un joven rubio y de ojos verdes, su aspecto le pareció algo antipático a Sue, pero al parecer Samanta lo conocía, ya que lo llamo por su nombre.

-Olvídalo Daniel, ambas podemos llegar a la enfermería solas-fue la contestación de Samanta y le hizo un gesto a Sue para que siguieran su rumbo, pero algo completamente inesperado paso. Por el dolor de los golpes al caer de las gradas, ni Samanta ni Sue pudieron reaccionar. Sue no pudo evitar que Daniel la tomara por los hombros, la recargara contra la pared y la besara.

-Pero que demo… auch-fue lo que dijo Sue cuando pudo apartar a aquel extraño con la ayuda de Samanta

-Pensé que besarte me resultaría más difícil, pero ya vi que no eres ningún reto. Por un momento creí que la hija de Maka Albarn-san tendría más capacidades físicas, pero en fin-dijo con un último suspiro y se fue dejando a Sue arrodillada llena de impotencia.

Samanta se acercó a la albina, aun agarrándose la muñeca que le dolía aún más por jalar a Daniel por la camiseta y trato de consolarla

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a Yuki, además él se enojara un montón si se entera-dijo la pelirroja tratando de calmar a la chica albina que temblaba de furia.

-¡A mí que me importa que se entere Yuki! ¡Sé que se va enojar, pero no es como si yo le hubiera sido infiel! ¡Como si un estúpido beso pudiera acabar con lo que sentimos!-grito a pleno pulmón olvidándose del dolor-¡Lo que más me molesta es lo que dijo al final, atentar así contra mi orgullo, y esto no se va quedar así!

Samanta se quedó muy sorprendida al ver como reaccionaba su compañera, sabía que la joven tenía carácter, aun así nunca la había visto tan molesta y sonriéndose le dijo:

-En definitiva, hice bien en cederte a Yuki-comento Samanta, a modo de broma y ayudo a levantarse a la otra chica

-No digas tonterías-reclamo Sue, haciendo pucheros y ambas siguieron su camino por un buen analgésico.

En otra parte de la escuela, en los pasillos, Daniel con los brazos en la nuca, tarareaba una melodía y al cruzarse con Yuki y Melisa le sonrió al primero maliciosamente, pero el joven no le hizo gran caso y siguió su camino.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Melisa que se dio cuenta de la mirada de Daniel

-La verdad es que no, pero...-no termino de hablar, se lo pensó mejor antes de mencionarle a Melisa lo que le escucho decir antes al joven, y tranquilamente cambio el tema-mejor nos apuramos ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón.

Al llegar a la pista de calentamiento ninguno de los dos vio a su técnico, por lo que le preguntaron a la profesora si sabia a donde habían ido Sue y Samanta

-Sam llego corriendo por las gradas y ambas fueron a dar al piso, en este momento deben estar en la enfermería-contesto sin darle gran importancia-y ni se les ocurra seguirlas

Viendo que Melisa y Yuki comenzaron a caminar a la salida del campo.

-Las dos se pueden cuidar solas y yo no permito que nadie se salte mi clase, a menos que exista una buena razón. Así que ambos regresen y póngase a trabajar.

Ninguno de los dos replico. Contradecir a la profesora de deportes era como ir contra la corriente.

En la enfermería Kim que fue asignada doctora por su magia curativa atendía a la pelirroja primero, en lo que Sue esperaba su turno.

-¿Cómo demonios terminaron así?-pregunto Kim

-Pues yo le explico, Sue estaba flojeando y me tropecé con ella-contesto Samanta.

-Mejor di que ibas corriendo como loca-se defendió Sue.

Kim solo suspiro molesta, y las vio con rudeza. Después de curar la muñeca de Samanta se dirigió a Sue.

-No parece nada grave solo son unos cuanto golpes, y con mi magia todo estarán bien-les dijo al terminar de curar a la albina-procuren ser mas cuidadosas.

Ambas jóvenes dieron las gracias y salieron de la enfermería. La pelirroja pensaba en la misión que le esperaba mañana, cuando la albina le pregunto:

-Préstame a Melisa

-¿Para que?-cuestiono Samanta-no puedo mañana tenemos una misión y yo...

-No importa que no sea mañana, en una semana esta bien-insistió la mas joven.

Samanta se froto la frente y contesto.

-De acuerdo, pero también consúltalo con ella.-Contesto Samanta, que ya se imaginaba las intenciones de Sue.

**#########################################################################################################**

**Ya tenia un rato que no actualizaba esta historia, pero para ser honesta la inspiración no llegaba a mi.**

**De antemano les agradezco su apoyo y espero que disfruten el capitulo. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, espero sus reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**##########################################################################################################**

Soul y Maka llegaron dos días después del incidente que Sue tuvo con Daniel, y la chica rogaba porque nadie aparte de Carter y ella misma se enterara de eso. Al parecer el chico rubio no tenía la intención de contar lo sucedido, pero cada que lo encontraba por Shibusen, este le lanzaba una mirada petulante. A Sue eso le molesto en un principio, sin embargo le restó importancia pues tenía cosas en verdad importantes en que pensar. Desde que Daniel la beso pasaron dos meses y se avecinaba el examen de promoción de grado, por lo que debía estudiar mucho (cosa que a Yuki le incomodo, ya que no podía pasar tanto tiempo con su novia) las clases se volvían más pesadas, las misiones más difíciles. "Vaya que es complicado ser técnico" pensaba Sue.

Sin mencionar que no encontraba información sobre Mifune en la biblioteca de la escuela, y que se encontraba ideando un plan para vengarse de Daniel.

Con todo eso lo que más le preocupaba era que su padre se había convertido en un manojo de nervios por el embarazo de su madre, y la ponía nerviosa a ella también. Mención aparte merecía el genio de su mamá a causa del embarazo, por momentos se le veía muy alegre y en otros Sue tenía que correr para consolarla porque se ponía a llorar, pero era preferible a cuando se enojaba.

-¡No!-protestaba Maka -Sue no te pongas de lado de tu padre. No me voy a quedar aquí recostada todo el maldito día como una invalida o enferma.

-Yo no decía eso-decía Sue que no quería perturbar a su madre, pero tampoco quería desobedecer a su padre-solo espera a que él llegue

Maka iba a protestar nuevamente, sin embargo se detuvo para llevarse la mano a la boca y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al baño para vomitar. Sue la siguió para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-¿Ves?-dijo la muchacha a Maka mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara y la ayudaba a llegar al lavabo para enjuagarse-no puedes ni retener lo que comes

-Tú nunca me diste tanta lata, este bebé va a ser muy travieso-contestaba Maka secándose la cara con una toalla y sonriendo a su hija para restar importancia a las náuseas que sentía.

En shibusen las clases estaban por terminar y se podia ver a los alumnos que marchaban a sus casas, unos mas felices que otros, por el resultado de sus misiones

-¡Kid! ¡Me importa un carajo que tus alumnos sean tan tontos como para no encontrar la simetría perfecta! ¡¿solo para eso me llamaste?!-reclamaba Soul a su amigo mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Shibusen, pues Kid en su afán de la simetría estaba regañando a unos alumnos muy desalineados

-No fue por eso-se defendía Kid, dejando marchar a los jóvenes técnicos-necesitaba hablar contigo sobre Maka ¿Cómo está?

-Por momentos se siente cansada y todo eso, es solo que…-pensó Soul un momento-tal vez podría estar mejor

-Tu alma se ve algo intranquila-comento el shinigami

-Y tú deberías dejar de ver en las almas de los demás-exigió el albino

-De todos, no tienes que preocuparte, Kim les dijo que todo estaba bien. Lo único que pasa es que eres un padre preocupon- manifestó Kid burlándose de Soul

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo Soul suspirando

-Ya veraz que todo saldrá bien-apoyo el shinigami a su amigo con una palmada en el hombro-cambiando de tema, debo decirte que hay una misión para técnicos de cinco estrellas y temo decirte…

Soul no lo dejo terminar, rápidamente lo volteo a ver como si le fuera a pedir lo imposible y dijo:

-Es obvio que Maka no ira

-Lo se

-¿Entonces?

-Yo iré, pero necesito utilizarte, y se dé por medio que tú no querrás abandonar a Maka en su estado

Era verdad Soul no quería dejar a Maka, pero ella se enojaría si rechazaba la misión, por eso su contestación fue la siguiente

-Ya nos las arreglaremos Sue y yo, pero esto no le va a gustar a Maka

Kid lo acompaño hasta la gran entrada de shibusen y al llegar a las escaleras escucharon una voz a sus espaldas que los saludaba

-Buenas tardes, Soul-sempai, Shinigami-sama-los saludo el chico rubio

-Hola Willer –lo saludaron Soul y Kid

-Qué bueno verlos, pero no veo a Maka-san-y con tono indiferente pregunto-¿se encuentra bien?

-Digamos que se ausentara por salud-comento Kid-pero está bien

-Claro-dijo Daniel con un tono indiferente y una leve mueca en el rostro-espero que vuelva pronto es una buena profesora-y sin mas agrego-Me voy con su permiso

Y el joven se retiró bajando las escaleras

-Yo también me voy-dijo Soul

-Dile a Maka que no es una misión peligrosa, por favor-menciono Kid despidiéndose de su amigo y ver como bajaba las escaleras

Cuando Soul volvió a casa y entro en la sala pudo escuchar algunos gritos

-¡No mamá!-grito Sue, que esquivo un plato con sopa que se estampo en la pared de la cocina, Soul pudo ver todo desde la sala y se apresuró a la cocina

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto el albino-Maka…-no termino de hablar, pues un pan con mantequilla le dio en la cara

-¡Papá!-exclamo Sue al verlo-ves mamá, mi papá ya llego

La joven tomo a su padre del brazo y lo jalo hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba Maka sentada en una silla, con pijama de rayas, los brazos cruzados, las mejillas coloradas, cuatro meses de embarazo y parecía enojada, pero al ver a Soul le regalo una gran sonrisa

-¡Soul, llegaste!-vocifero Maka y se lanzó en sus brazos

-Maka ten cuidado-repuso Soul, sosteniendo a su esposa-me puedes explicar que pasa aquí.

-Sue-chan no me dejaba salir-contesto Maka, mientras su hija ponía los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa divertida, detrás de su madre

-¿Y por eso te pones a aventar platos con sopa?-pregunto Soul comprensivamente y algo divertido

-¿Yo aventando sopa?-pregunto Maka como si no supiera de que le hablaban, miro la cocina, el plato tirado junto con su contenido, y los rastros de mantequilla que tenía Soul en las mejillas-yo lo siento tanto Sue, no me di cuenta

Maka se volteo para abrazar a su hija

-No te preocupes mamá-dijo Sue, comprendiendo que así había sido estos últimos dos meses , desde que sus padres volvieran de sus vacaciones.

En casa de Yuki todo marchaba tranquilamente. Black star y Yuta no se encontraban en la casa, se habían marchado a un nuevo campamento para entrenar, sin embargo Yuki no quería dejar sola a su madre y por esa razón se quedó para hacerle compañía.

-Mamá, deberías visitar a Albarn-san

-Si también lo había pensado, es solo que tu padre a veces reclama toda mi atención-dijo sonriendo-pero se supone que tú fuiste a verla hoy ¿como esta?

-Pues… digamos que la madre de Sue sigue siendo muy enérgica - respondió Yuki con media sonrisa, se sentía mal por dejar a su novia cuando su madre se puso a aventar los cojines del cuarto esa tarde y Sue le había dicho "mejor te vas, mañana te veo" y lo beso para despedirse

-Mañana iré-le aseguro Tsubaki con una sonrisa

Al siguiente día todo marchaba perfectamente, después de una gran rabieta por parte de Maka, que no quería que su esposo se fuera sin ella y tras mucho hablar para convencerla accedió, no sin antes prevenirlo de que debía cuidarse mucho

-No hay de qué preocuparse Maka, Kid dijo que sería una misión no tan complicada-la tranquilizo Soul- y Sue va estar contigo

-No por eso me preocupo menos-contesto ella-pero me alegro de poder estar con mi hija desde que sale con Yuki la veo menos

Y comenzó a llorar, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, como si su hija los fuera abandonar para casarse con su novio.

-Maka es todo por el embarazo no te preocupes todo va estar bien y en unos días yo estaré de regreso-se despidió de ella y se marcho

Maka que cambiaba mucho de humor esos días, levanto a su hija para darle de desayunar. Sue se levantó muy rápido y todavía en pijama salió de su habitación y dijo:

-Mamá no era necesario, dije que yo lo hacia-pues prometió a su padre que su madre no se esforzaría.

-Sue por lo menos dame el gusto de hacer estas pequeñas cosas-dijo Maka con una sonrisa y acariciándole el cabello blanco cuando ella se hubo sentado en la mesa-!Eres tan bonita Sue! Te pareces tanto a tu padre.

-Está bien, pero si te cansas me dices y yo lo hago-dijo la albina, mientras su madre la abrazaba, pensando que era mejor darle un poco de gusto a su madre, después de todo a ella tampoco le hubiera gustado que la tuvieran tan cuidada como si fuera de cristal.

Al terminar el desayuno Sue ayudo a su madre con los trastes, se vistió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de irse y le dijo:

-Tsubaki-san vendrá hoy a verte, eso me dijo Yuki ayer por la noche mientras hablábamos por teléfono

-Que bien ya tiene un rato que no veo a Tsubaki-chan-comento Maka con una sonrisa-por lo mientras vete se te hará tarde

Maka abrió la puerta del recibidor para que Sue saliera, pero las dos se encontraron con un enorme ramo de flores

-Mira creo que te las mando Yuki

-No creo, él siempre me manda glicinas-comento Sue y se agacho para tomar el ramo y meterlo en la casa. Al ver el reloj exclamo-¡Me voy se me va hacer tarde!

Dejo el ramo en las manos de su madre y salió rápidamente. No tardó más de 20 minutos para llegar a Shibusen y encontrase con Yuki

-¿Por qué mandaste flores?-pregunto ella mientras subían por las escaleras.

-¿Dé que hablas?, yo no mande flores-contesto Yuki enarcando una ceja-¿alguien te mando flores?-pregunto el joven con gesto celoso

-Mira ni siquiera sé si eran para mi tal vez papá se las mando a mi madre. Así que perdóname fui imprudente al preguntar esto-se apresuró a decir Sue

No es que Yuki desconfiara de Sue, pero había cierto rumor en los pasillos del colegio y él se había cruzado con Daniel Willer en varias ocasiones, cuando lo veía solo, Daniel le lanzaba una mirada desafiante, cuando iba con Sue, él la miraba como si la joven fuera inferior y muy poca cosa, esto molestaba a Yuki hasta desquiciarlo en más de una manera,

-Sue ¿Qué tramas?-preguntaba Yuki al terminar de subir por las extensas escaleras de la escuela

-¿Qué quieres decir?-quiso saber la chica que caminaba un poco por delante de su novio

-Que te conozco y podría jurar que haces algo a mis espaldas-dejando de caminar

Sue lo miro de una manera perspicaz y se acercó a él para tocarle la mejilla, pudo notar que el chico se encontraba molesto, algo completamente raro en Yuki, algo que no le gustaba a la chica y algo que deba remediar ya

-Ven-le murmuro en el oído, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al aula vacía más cercana, lo sentó en una silla y ella en otra

-¡Espera…-dijo Yuki muy sorprendido, cuando Sue tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso

-No me gusta hacer esto en donde pueden vernos, pero tú me obligas-dijo Sue cuando ambos se separaron. Su cara estaba teñida de carmín y se mordía el labio inferior para continuar-antes de que te enojes déjame contarte lo que paso

-¿Antes de que me enoje?-pregunto algo confiado y más tranquilo.

La verdad es que a Yuki le encantaba recibir las atenciones de Sue y más cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa, así que por el momento estaba un poco distraído, pero no lo suficiente como para no molestarse por la información que le conto Sue en ese momento. Que un joven rubio la había besado y que ella no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo

-Daniel ¿rubio y de ojos verdes?-pregunto Yuki, solo para confirmar lo que sospechaba, con los brazos cruzados

-si

-Se quién es-dijo suspirando, -yo no te culpo Sue

Y con un rápido movimiento levanto a Sue de la silla donde se encontraba y la cargo como si de una princesa se tratara. Sue podía sentir las cálidas manos de su novio en su espalda y por debajo de sus piernas, y Yuki podía sentir el ligero cuerpo de su novia en sus brazos, lo cual le provocaba mucha satisfacción y otros sentimientos que le costaba frenar. Después de todo era un joven de 18 años

-Espérate, Yuki, mi falda-exclamo Sue que no sabía si agarrarse del cuello de su novio o poner sus manos en la parte delantera de su falda. Al notar como su novio miraba sus piernas opto por lo segundo-bájame ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? Últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos-se lamentó el joven

-Sabes la razón-decía Sue mientras se revolvía en los brazos de Yuki que no tenía intención de soltarla-Solo dame tiempo y bájame por favor

-Está bien-dijo Yuki nuevamente con su tono tranquilo de voz, pero antes de que la bajara alguien entro sin tocar al salon

-¡Tortolos!-gritaba Alec, hijo de Kid, con una enorme sonrisa-no es que los quiera interrumpir pero necesito esta aula y tu falda está muy arriba Sue-chan

Sue salto de los brazos de su novio y se acomodó la falda mientras Yuki sonreía con gesto divertido al ver como esta se alisaba el uniforme y se acomodaba el cabello.

-Te dejamos tu aula-contesto Yuki tomando a Sue de la mano-pero debes saber que es un pasatiempo muy extraño el estar espiando parejas.

-Como si los fuera a espiar-dijo Alec irritado, le gustaba hacer bromas, pero no que se las hicieran- ya váyanse y si los vuelvo a ver tan cariñosos toda la escuela se enterara. Por cierto Sue, ándate con cuidado.

-Si lo dices por mi falda..

-No es por eso-interrumpió Alec –explícale tu Yuki

-Claro-respondió el pelinegro y ambos salieron de ahí

-¿Qué quiso decir?-pregunto Sue al salir

-Significa que yo ya sabía que alguien te había echado el ojo, pero quería que tú tuvieras confianza y me lo dijeras, sin contar con varios rumores que Alec y yo escuchamos en las últimas semanas -comento el joven con las manos en los bolsillos y fingiendo que el piso era lo más interesante, esperando una respuesta de la joven.

-¿Me he estado preocupando por si te enterabas de esto y tú me dices que ya lo sabias?

-No espérate yo no sabía lo del beso, pero si sabía de Daniel, que te pretendía-dijo Yuki con su habitual tono de voz, que no reflejaba lo enojado que estaba-y mira que el atrevimiento le va a costar caro

-¿Qué me va a costar caro?

Se escuchó una voz detrás de la joven. Yuki se adelanto y paso a Sue detrás de él. Daniel Willer estaba enfrente de ambos con la cara llena de lodo, al parecer se dirigía a las duchas, y lo único que hizo fue sondear a los novios con gesto despectivo.

**#####################################################################################################**

**Siento que había dejado a Yuki mucho de lado por eso lo vuelvo a retomar XD**

**Y mas por las quejas de este personaje, creo que lo que mas le molesta es no poder estar con Sue así que me dije vamos a darle un poco de gusto XD**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero poder actualizar un poco mas rápido **

**SALUDOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**#####################################################################################################**

**OBSERVANDO ALMAS**

-Estas consiente de lo mala que eres conmigo Katie?

-¿Yo? ¿Mala contigo? Yuta te he aguantado mucho si esto continua así no podremos sincronizar nuestras almas, ¿acaso te gustaría eso? Mejor dime que quieres una nueva meister-exclamaba una chica rubia, de ojos grises que vestía con pescador blanco, playera de manga larga negra, en el hombro izquierdo tenía bordado el emblema de Shibusen y calzaba tenis deportivos. Era Katie Smith una de las jóvenes promesas de la escuela y compañera de Yuta

-No digas tonterías Katie-le decía a la rubia el joven Star, que iba de conjunto deportivo para la hora de educación física, sin terminar de hablar-es solo que pienso que deberíamos…

Ambos dieron la vuelta en el pasillo, se dirigían al aula donde Alec les ayudaría a sincronizar de una manera ordenada su alma. El problema era que la onda de Yuta era igual de hiperactiva que la de su padre Black Star y por lo tanto muy fuerte. La de Katie, en cambio, era muy responsable y con orgullo pero había algo en particular que tenían estas dos almas para atraerse entre sí, la fuerte voluntad de volverse más fuertes

_Flash back_

_-Yo sé que puedo ser una buena meister para ti-dictaba una joven rubia de 13 años_

_Un Yuta de 13 años la miraba satisfecho, durante dos semanas había estado en busca de un meister, pero ninguna frecuencia de alma se adaptaba a la suya, hasta que Katie lo hubiera tomado en su forma de guadaña con cadena durante una clase, al igual que él, ella no había conseguido arma, porque era muy exigente._

_-Pareces de un aspecto frágil, pero vale-acepto Yuta, ofreciéndole la mano_

_-Yo no soy frágil y de serlo yo hare de lo difícil algo sencillo-dijo la niña, con una sonrisa con forma de media luna y dándole la mano al joven_

* * *

-Hagamos que esto siga funcionando ¿sí?-pedía la actual Katie, con una sonrisa que le formaba hoyuelos en las mejillas

-No te preocupes esto tiene que funcionar, no hay otra opción-le contesto Yuta, recordando porque tenía que ser ella su compañera

Antes de llegar al salón pudieron ver a dos chicos que se agarraban uno a otro de la camisa con ambas manos, uno rubio y el otro con el cabello de ébano, y a una chica albina que intentaba separarlos

-Es tu hermano y su meister ¿no?-dijo Katie, mientras seguía a su arma que tenía el ceño fruncido

-Si lo es-contesto Yuta, extrañado de que Yuki estuviera peleando con alguien y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le aviso

Al mismo tiempo que Yuta y Katie llegaban cerca de Daniel, Yuki y Sue, Alec salió del salón que tenían a un lado con cara de sorpresa que pronto cambio a una de contemplación. Se podía oír en el pasillo lo que ambos chicos se decían en voz alta y exaltada

-¡No eres más que un arma, sin meister no eres nada, apréndetelo, todas las armas son reemplazables!-gritaba el rubio, muy cerca de la cara de Yuki

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?!-contesto Yuki, tratando de controlar el tono enfadado de su voz sin lograrlo y alzando el puño para golpearlo.

-¡Lo que oíste, tú, tu hermano y hasta Soul-sempai, todos son reemplazables!-grito Daniel, con lodo aun en la cara y jalo el cuello de la camisa de Yuki, se disponía a golpearlo también.

Sin embargo, el atrevimiento le costó caro al rubio, pues no recibió solo un golpe, si no tres que lo hicieron caer de espalda. En ambas mejillas tenía un golpe, cortesía de Yuki y Sue, por otra parte, la patada en el abdomen era de Yuta. Katie no se había movido más de lo necesario, ya que, considero que no necesitaban de su ayuda y se ubicaba detrás de Yuta

-¡De mi padre no se te ocurra decir ni una palabra!-exclamaba Sue, muy molesta, pensando que no soportaba a Daniel un minuto más, se proponía a seguir, pero su novio la agarro por la cintura para que se detuviera. En parte porque Yuki quería seguir pegándole a Daniel sin que nadie se entrometiera

-Y cuida lo que dices-exclamo Yuki, conteniéndose para no seguir golpeando a Daniel

-Para la otra no será solo un golpe-advirtió Yuta, y los cuatro se alejaron

Daniel fue a dar a los pies de Alec que lo ayudo a levantarse, mientras que los cuatro jóvenes se marchaban sin prestarle atención al chico en el suelo.

-No ha sido tu mejor idea Willer-comento Alec, que parecía divertido con la escena-pero yo no puedo intervenir, después de todo, este es el tipo de escuela que es Shibusen

Daniel no iba a discutir con Alec, se incorporó rápidamente, le dio la espalda y se fue por el otro camino. Alec no lo detuvo, pero volteo a ver en la dirección en la que se habían ido los otros cuatro jóvenes y en voz baja dijo:

-Y los otros dos solo se fueron, sin importarles su clase extra-dirigió la mirada por donde se había ido Daniel- Envidia ¿he? Esto se va a poner interesante- Y sin más se dirigió a la Death-Room tranquilo y con una sonrisa torcida.

-Mucho gusto, Katie Smith-se presentó la rubia con aplomo.

-Sue Evans-contesto ella, en voz baja

Después de que le presentaran a Katie y Yuki los pusieran al tanto de lo que había pasado, la rubia había hecho un comentario curioso **"con mi percepción de almas pude notar que Daniel te tiene envidia"** comentario que sorprendió a los otros tres.

-¿Envidia de mí?-pregunto Sue.

-Sí, ¿no te diste cuenta con tu percepción?- comento Katie.

-Mi percepción todavía no es tan buena, lo siento-se disculpó Sue muy apenada y contrariada.

-Bueno eso tiene arreglo-dijo Katie, y agrego-pero lo normal sería que tuviera envidia de Yuki. Si dices que te beso lo normal sería que tuviera envidia de tu novio, no de ti

-Katie tiene razón-corroboro Yuta-Por cierto, por culpa de ambos he salí perjudicado, mira que decir que yo soy reemplazable.

Todos sabían cómo era Yuta, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, así que, lo ignoraron un poco, pero Katie veía fijamente a Sue con las manos cruzadas y semblante profundo, como si la quisiera traspasar con rayos x

-Responsable, terca y en ocasiones un poco insegura-comento la rubia con una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad-muy honesta. Veo que eres una personita muy tenaz.

Sue al darse cuenta de que estaban sondeando su alma se cubrió con ambas manos y dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra seguir mirando.

-Ya vi lo que quería ver-pronuncio Katie con una sonrisa-pero tienes razón está mal que vea sin permiso así que a cambio te diré algo

La chica de ojos grises se acercó a Sue y le susurró al oído unas pocas palabras que provocaron el sonrojo de la joven albina, acompañado de un gesto de desconcierto. Sue volteo a ver a la rubia como si le hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

-Tu novia es muy mona Yuki-exclamo Katie abrazando a Sue

Katie no se fijó en el gesto un poco incómodo de la otra joven, ya que, recién se conocían y la rubia ya la estaba abrazando, sin embargo, si noto la mueca que Yuki le ofrecía

-Por esa razón la necesito, así que sin tu permiso me la llevo

Y sin decir una palabra más jalo a la albina y se la llevo a los patios traseros de Shibusen. Los dos hermanos sé quedaron mudos de la impresión y al poco rato reaccionaron riéndose.

-¿Qué planea tu meister?-pregunto Yuki divertido

-Ya sabes cómo es, tiene su propia idea de la vida. Es única en su tipo y por esa razón es mi meister-dijo Yuta con orgullo-y mi futura esposa

-Aunque ella aun no lo sepa. No sé cómo me insististe tanto con Sue, cuando ni siquiera haz hecho algo por ti.

-En nuestro caso es diferente yo estoy esperando a que alcancemos lo que estamos buscando. Y ya no quiero hablar más de esto-insistió el joven de los hermanos

Yuki no insistió porque su hermano se había sonrojado, cosa muy extraña en él y le parecía divertido ver su boba expresión, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no volvería a poner un gesto así cuando viera a Sue, al menos no en publico.

* * *

En el patio de Shibusen dos chicas exhalaban profundamente por la carrera extenuante del edificio al patio

-Pensé que nos seguirían, por eso corrí- decía Katie

-Yuki no corre mucho y Yuta es temprano ha de tener sueño aun-dijo Sue

-Veo que los conoces bien-dijo arqueando la ceja para después sonreírle-me alegro de conocerte, hasta el momento no había tenido oportunidad de conocerte, pero me alegro.

Ambas se sentaron en el pasto, la pasaron platicando, conociéndose mejor. Congeniaron casi en el acto. Sue pudo ver en Katie una amiga.

-¿quieres hacer el intento?-pregunto después de un rato, Katie

-¿De qué?

-De ver mi alma, sería un buen ejercicio, venga inténtalo. No pierdes nada y será divertido-exclamo la rubia poniéndose de pie

-Está bien-se convenció Sue

-Tú concéntrate y tranquila-aconsejo Katie

Sue tomo aire pero no se puso de pie si no que siguió sentada sobre el césped y lentamente trato de ver a través de Katie. Su alma mostraba que era una persona risueña alegre, se podría decir que hasta atrevida. También se podía ver en su alma, que era una persona que siempre se esforzaba mucho. A Sue, Yuta se le hacía escandaloso y desorganizado, no comprendía como era que ambas almas congeniaban para que esos dos fueran pareja, pero recordó a sus padres, que por lo regular se llevaban bien aunque en ocasiones no podían evitar hacer pequeños dramas.

-Esla primera vez que puedo ver un alma con tanta precisión, gracias-dijo Sue todavía sentada y abrazándose las piernas

-No hay de que-sonrió Katie y sin más agrego con las mejillas sonrojadas-Sue ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Supongo-respondió Sue

-¿Yuta habla de mí?

La más joven no supo que contestar, ya que, ella misma solo conocía a Katie como la meister de Yuta, pues él no hablaba casi de ella, sin embargo, la rubia no espero la respuesta y dijo:

-Sabes me gusta, pero yo a él no

* * *

-Tsubaki-chan que bueno que vienes tanto tiempo sin verte-decía Maka

-Solo han sido unos meses Maka-chan ¿Cómo estás?-decía Tsubaki con su habitual y tranquila voz-mira lo que traje Maka

-Pastel. Muchas gracias amiga-agradeció la rubia y sin más gruesas lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos-lo siento Tsubaki he estado de lo mas rara con el embarazo, mira que ponerme a llorar.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa y se fue a la sala para sentarse en compañía de Tsubaki

-No te preocupes Maka-chan

Cuando Sue y Yuki llegaron a casa de los Evans, pudieron ver como la madre del joven tenía la cabeza de Maka en su regazo, mientras esta lloraba en silencio

Sue soltó la mano de su novio y se dirigió con su madre.

-Mamá otra vez llorando-y miro a su madre con ternura, la abrazo y agradeció a la madre de su novio por cuidarla.

-No hay problema, Maka-chan siempre ha sido una buena chica-sonrió Tsubaki, palmeando suavemente la cabeza de su amiga.

-Me tratas como si fuera una niña Tsubaki-chan y no lo soy-reclamaba Maka, que seguí abrazada a su hija.

Tsubaki sonrió y solo junto ambas manos para preguntar si sabían cuál era el sexo del bebé, pero Maka le contesto que aún no sabían, pues era muy pronto para eso. Sue preparaba la cena mientras Tsubaki entretenía a su madre y Yuki le ayudaba en pasarle los trastes

-Es un alivio que tu mamá este aquí, mantienen calmada a la mía. Le hace falta entretenerse, si no la tendría queriendo hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa.

-Pues yo creo que Albarn-san es muy divertida-dijo Yuki sonriendo al pasarle un cuchillo a Sue para que cortara verdura y soltó un suspiro-Y tú te ves muy tierna y guapa como ama de casa, estas usando mandil y toda la cosa.

Yuki miraba a su novia con ternura, ya que encima del uniforme de Shibusen llevaba un mandil verde pastel que por lo regular era usado por Maka

-¡Fuera de aquí!, que necesito terminar la cena

Y sin más saco a Yuki de la cocina, esté solo ser rio y se llevó la mano a los labios para disimularlo, dirigiéndose a la sala para ver cómo estaba su madre y Maka

En la cocina Sue pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Katie durante su pequeña clase, a falta de una mejor palabra.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Sue permanecía sentada y con gesto serio ante la confesión de Katie pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a la rubia, su propio noviazgo había sido de lo más espontaneo y natural que en ocasiones olvidaba que no todos gozaban de la misma suerte. Lentamente se aclaró la garganta y pregunto_

_-¿Porque crees eso?_

_-Él es muy animoso y todo eso, pero yo no le intereso en lo más mínimo. El solo está en su mundo, aun así, el me gusta como es-termino y se sonrojo-al principio me daba miedo el no poder sincronizar con su alma al igual que los demás, sin embargo, al ver que podía me entusiasme. De todos modos lo que nos une es nuestro deseo de volvernos fuertes, no hay mas._

_-Y no piensas ver en su alma para saber que siente por ti ¿cierto?_

_-Claro que no-bufo Katie_

_-Entonces díselo, es mejor a que te quedes con todo eso guardado. Mi madre dice que eso no es bueno, e igual lo sé por experiencia propia_

_Katie miro a Sue por unos momentos y le sonrió._

_-Tienes razón_

_Se dirigían cada quien a su clase, cuando alguien las llamo. Samanta llego corriendo y las tomo a cada una por el cuello con un brazo. La pelirroja se notaba contenta_

_-Evans, veo que ya conociste a Katie, una de las más grandes técnicos de shibusen_

_-Cuando dices eso suena a que quieres algo Carter-comento la albina, pero incluyo-¿La mejor técnico de Shibusen?_

_Volteo a ver a Katie, que se zafo de una manera limpia y sencilla del brazo de Samanta, se llevó las manos detrás de su espalda y dijo con voz tranquila:_

_-Samanta-san miente, yo sigo considerando a Maka-san la mejor técnico que ha tenido esta escuela_

_-Bueno, pero ese no es el punto. He venido a ofrecerles una misión-comento de modo insistente Samanta_

_-¿De qué?-preguntaron ambas viéndola fijamente_

_-Hay una misión a la que tenemos que ir, es complicada y yo no puedo ver almas, pero ustedes si ¿Qué me dicen?_

_Sue se zafo del brazo que la retenía por los hombros_

_-En definitiva no, mi madre está embarazada y mi padre no se encuentra-exclamo Sue-Katie-san y tú lo harán bien sin mi. Además tengo que hacer unas cuantas investigaciones más_

_-Sobre Mifune, el espadachín que menciono Ángela-sensei-dijo Sam, un poco contrariada, preguntándose porque a Sue le importaba tanto saber sobre una persona que ella jamás había visto en su vida._

_-Por supuesto-contesto secamente Sue_

_-Mifune yo he escuchado ese nombre en algún lado-exclamo la rubia repentinamente_

_La más joven observo esperanzada a Katie que tenía ambas manos en la boca, con gesto pensativo, intentando recordar donde es que había escuchado ese nombre. Inclino la cabeza y Sue y Samanta por simple inercia la imitaron, la chica de ojos grises no pudo más que reír ante tan curiosa situación y sonriendo puso una mano en su nuca, disculpándose_

_-Lo siento por el momento no lo recuerdo_

_-Típico de ti Smith-declaro Sam-pero bien ¿Qué me dicen sobre la misión?_

_-Yo si voy, solo dime los detalles-aseguro Katie_

_-Yo no, así que espero que les vaya bien_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

Los pensamientos de Sue se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Yuki, que la llamaba desde la sala de su casa. La chica termino con la ensalada, pensando si podría ayudar a su sempai en lo que a Yuta se refería, pero no se le ocurría nada. Al salir de la cocina se encontró a su novio frente a la puerta, la sonrisa en su cara era tierna y picara a la vez, esto a ella no le gustaba nada, se fijó en lo que sostenía en la mano derecha, parecía solo un pedazo de papel, pero al fijarse de cerca la reconoció en seguida.

-¡Dámela!-se abalanzo la albina.

-Ni lo sueñes, me la acaban de regalar y en definitiva me la quedo-comento Yuki, con su habitual y tranquilo tono de voz, poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica, que era más baja que él.

Al contacto Sue sintió un ardor en la frente que no era para nada incómodo y aun así le ocasionaba un bochorno con el que no podía lidiar. Así era siempre, Yuki solo jugueteaba con ella, la hacía ponerse nerviosa y después sonreía con satisfacción al ver el sonrojo de su novia tres años menor que él.

-De verdad que te ves preciosa-comento Yuki, aun con la fotografía en la mano y observándola como si de un tesoro se tratase.

-Lo haces para burlarte ¿Quién te la dio?

-Tu madre-respondió sin reparos y sin dejar que Sue alcanzara la foto –no sabía que habías practicado ballet.

-No lo practique mucho, según mamá solo fue un capricho de papá-explico Sue, estirando la mano por tercera ocasión para que el joven que seguía embobado, viéndola a los ojos le diera la foto

-Pero si te ves muy bien, mira-ofreciéndole a Sue la imagen para que la viera, pero sin tocarla-Por cierto ¿Por qué querías llorar?

La foto mostraba a una Sue de 3 años de edad, con dos coletas, tutu y mallas blancas, zapatillas azules, sentada en frente de un espejo en un salón de ballet y parecía a punto de llorar, pero se veía muy tierna, al menos eso pensó Yuki

-A mí no me gusta el ballet pero el tío Wes convenció a mi padre de que era lo mejor, mamá tampoco se opuso. Son recuerdos muy vagos para ser honesta, pero a mí no me gusta el ballet.

Yuki la iba a provocar nuevamente, cuando escucharon que sus madres los llamaban, se fueron a la sala a decirles que la cena estaba lista. Al ver el sofá Sue quería que se la tragara la tierra, pues en este se encontraban varios álbumes de fotos de ella, que su padre y madre se dedicaban a tomar desde que era pequeña. Quería reclamar, pero no podía, su mamá se veía tan contenta mostrando las fotos que no quería arrebatarle ese pequeño gusto. Así que opto por algo más razonable. Se acercó a Tsubaki y le murmuro al oído:

-Le importaría regalarme una foto de Yuki cuando era pequeño, ya que, yo no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo cuando era mas chico

-A mí me parece un cambio perfecto-dijo Tsubaki muy contenta juntando las manos-después de todo él ya tiene una foto tuya

Al captar lo que su madre decía Yuki trato de evitar tan taimado trato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Al notar eso Sue sonrió pícaramente

-No hablas en serio mamá-pidió el joven de ojos azules

-Claro que hablo en serio-repuso Tsubaki sin miramientos

-Cambiando de tema-intervino Maka, que con sus hormonas podía empezar conversaciones desde cómo estaba el clima, hasta ponerse a gritar porque si -que bonitas flores las que mandaste Yuki.

-Yo no mande nada-repuso el chico sin alterarse, viendo hacia abajo y tomando asiento a lado de su madre, pues no quería demostrar los celos que en ese momento surgieron al recordar lo que sucedido en Shibusen

-Mamá, te las envió papá-dijo Sue, notando la molestia de Yuki

-Para nada-negó Maka con la cabeza-tu padre no es de los que mandan flores ¿verdad Tsubaki?

-Ninguno de los dos son de ese tipo-corroboro Tsubaki, riendo nerviosa

Los cuatro se sentaron para cenar. Todo parecía en calma pero Sue noto la molestia de su novio, era fácil que se pusiera celoso y la chica no sabía el porqué, nunca le había dado motivos para que el joven dudara de ella. Dieron las 8 de la noche, Tsubaki y Yuki se despidieron de su amiga y novia respectivamente

-Las flores eran para ti-observo Yuki, tomando la mano de Sue cándidamente

Sus madres no les prestaban atención o más bien querían darles un poco de privacidad, un detalle que en el pasado sus padres no habían tenido con ellas y hubieran agradecido. En especial la pobre de Maka

-Y a mí que me importan flores de otra persona-manifestó la joven

-Pues eres muy popular. No escuchaste los comentarios de cuando recién llegaste-explico el chico, con voz cargada de frustración y seguía viendo la mano delicada que sostenía-Evans es muy guapa, ha de ser genial tenerla como meister y cosas por el estilo.

-Katie tiene razón-exclamo la joven, tratando de cambiar la conversación

-Razón sobre ¿qué?-pregunto Yuki, en tono curioso

-Tu alma. Ella me dijo como era tu alma. Yo nunca me atrevería a ver, pero ella me lo dijo-pronuncio la chica, sus palabras no parecían más que un suspiro

Esto era algo que tomo por sorpresa a Yuki no podía soportarlo, no quería que Sue mirara en su alma, no de esa forma tan entrometida, o más bien, sin permiso. Tampoco era que ocultara algo. Él tenía un sentido de la confianza muy fuerte. Y no quería que nadie se entrometiera entre Sue y el. No le correspondía a Katie decir ese tipo de cosas, pues Yuki consideraba que era un tema de dos.

-Lo que quieras saber deberías preguntármelo a mí-dijo Yuki, recuperándose de lo incomodo que era aquello, y decidiendo que lo mejor era arreglar el asunto tranquilamente. Besando la mano de Sue continuo-Te lo diré con todo gusto.

-Yo no se lo pedí. Esa chica es de lo más espontanea. Pero seré sincera ¿quieres oírlo de mis labios o no?

-Por el momento no-respondió el joven-seria provocarme. Todo lo que viene de tus labios me provoca

El muchacho volteo para ver si sus madres estaban cerca y al asegurarse de que ambas charlaban sin prestarles atención, beso a Sue suavemente en los labios sin soltarla de la mano y con la otra mano acaricio su cabello. Al separarse Sue aun seguía sobre las puntas de sus pies y con los ojos cerrados. A Yuki le gusto esa imagen, aún más, que la de la foto que Maka le regalo.

-Yo no necesito ver tu alma para saber que eres una personita terca, angelical y demasiado curiosa-dijo regalándole una sonrisa pícara-

Dicho esto tomo su chamarra se despidió de Maka con un "buenas noches" y salió del departamento, donde espero a que su madre saliera un minuto después.

Maka estaba agotada y se durmió de inmediato, sin embargo Sue tardo un poco más en conciliar el sueño. Se decía a si misma:

-Yuki es de esas personas que confían, amable como su madre y en ocasiones impulsivo como su padre. Eso yo lo sé sin necesidad de husmear en su alma-volteándose para acurrucarse en su cama, algo molesta.

Las palabras que Katie le dijo esa mañana le retumbaban en los oídos, como si no se hubieran tratado de un susurro entre dos personas, en esos momentos le parecían más bien un reclamo _"Yuki es una buena persona, amable y generoso, ¿estas segura que está bien que el haga todo siempre?"_ Sue no terminaba de entender lo que Katie le decía, aunque por primera vez se cuestionó si Yuki se sentía contento a su lado.

**######################################################################################################**

**Siento que cada vez me tardo mas en escribir, pero en serio que no pienso dejar la historia es solo que me falta tiempo, asi que no desesperen XD**

**Ultimamente no puedo evitar, meterme con Yuki, pero por otra parte siento que Sue es algo inconsciente de los sentimientos de él. **

**En fin espero que les guste el capitulo **

**SALUDOS!**

**Soreto Evans: Me alegra que te guste la historia en verdad muchas gracias por leer**

**Akemi:Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad lo agradezco. Y tienes razon a Sue y a Soul les falta mucho que superar con Maka XD**

**Hikary: Gracias por tu Review :D. que bueno que te guste. Alec tambien me cae muy bien, aunque si te das cuenta siempre hace lo que quiere XD espero poder contarles mas de él **


	6. Chapter 6

**################################################## ################################################## #**

**Misión  
**

-Albarn-sensei-gritaba un pequeño rubio-dirigiéndose a su profesora favorita, que se encontraba en la pista de calentamiento. La profesora lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa amistosa y al llegar él se acuclillo para estar a su altura y le dijo:

-Puedes llamarme Maka-

-Bien… Maka-sensei-tartamudeo el pequeño Daniel, con la mejillas sonrojadas-Yo quería preguntarle sobre mis clases extras.

-Tú no necesitas clases extras-aseguro Maka, sorprendida-Eres un buen estudiante. Cuando tengas mas edad podras ser de gran ayuda para Shibusen – Y una vez mas le sonrio

Daniel se despertó de su sueño. La cobija de la cama no tenia la intención de dejarlo ir. "Ya tenia un tiempo que no soñaba con Maka-sensei", pensaba el joven muy frustrado, Daniel se obligaba a no pensar en su maestra, después de todo era una mujer casada y con hijos. Pero no podía evitarlo, ya que, siempre había estado enamorado de Maka-sensei. Se levanto de la cama para ducharse, no tardo mucho en hacerlo y mientras se cambiaba casi sin querer se puso a recordar:

_-Daniel-kun, Daniel-kun-gritaba Maka, al niño-mira mira._

_El niño se acerco, gustoso por todo lo que su profesora quería mostrarle. Era la foto de una niña albina de Diez años. _

_-Se parece a ti-solto Daniel._

_-Claro que se parece a mi, pero se parece más a su papá-explico la rubia-ella va ser meister, como tu y como yo. _

_El niño frunció el ceño, no sabia que decir y Maka no se dio cuenta de eso._

Daniel,al igual que Black star, había sido adoptado por Shibusen y llevaba viviendo ahí desde que tenia 8 años. Era natural que durante su tiempo libre se paseara por la escuela. Varias veces termino perdiéndose. Sin embargo había alguien que siempre le ayudaba, Maka. A los ojos del joven no había una persona mas maravillosa que ella. A sus ocho años el no sabia describir lo que sentía por su joven maestra, hasta mas tarde, cuando cumplió 12 años y se dio cuenta de que la quería. Solo había un problema, que la mujer a la que el quería estaba casada con Soul Evans. Como podía él competir con aquel hombre bien parecido, que era una formidable arma y del que Maka parecía tan enamorada, siendo únicamente un niño de 12 años. Por esa razón decidió olvidarle, pero no pudo.

Más tarde decidió que podría hacer el intento de enamorarse de Sue, y aunque, se parecía mucho a su madre tampoco pudo, ya que, se parecía formidablemente a su padre. Aquel cabello albino, la habilidad con el piano, en definitiva no lo soportaba. Lo único que tenia de Maka es que era una meister y sus ojos. En esos momentos se daba cuenta que Sue era la perfecta combinación de sus padres y del amor que se tenían. Así es como terminaba aun mas enojado.

El chico se repetía una y otra vez que lo suyo con su profesora nunca podría ser y menos ahora que su sensei estaba de nuevo esperando un bebé. Tampoco podía odiarla, por eso opto por mandarle flores anónimas. Verla a lo lejos.

* * *

Lejos de Death City se encontraban las pocas brujas que no habían aceptado la tregua con Shibusen, se mantenían alejadas en las montañas cuando no estaban en el mundo de las brujas. Encontraron la manera de manipular magia aun mas letal, pero les faltaban varias cosas para preparar un conjuro en particular.

En las montañas, dentro una cueva se hallaba un confortable escondite, lleno de estanterías, mueble de madera y sillones mullidos.

-Ja Corina y su hermana fueron muy tontas, querer atrapar a la hija de Evans en plena Death City fue demasiado presuntuoso-comentaba una bruja de cabello plateado, lacio y largo.

-Bueno Corina y su hermana no fueron las mas inteligentes de todas nosotras-destaco otra bruja de cabello corto y rizado, que parecía muy joven

-Si, pero nada les costaba conseguir un solo ingrediente-dijo amargamente otra bruja madura de corto cabello castaño.

-Olvídense de eso lo que tenemos que hacer…

La bruja de cabellos plateados se detuvo a la mitad de la frase. Todas se voltearon a la puerta, vieron entrar a una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos rojos, vestida con un uniforme escolar de color azul marino. La chica entro como si de una bailarina se tratara y plantándose a un lado de la bruja de cabello plateado dijo con una sonrisa:

-No se porque discuten tanto sus gritos se oyen hasta afuera de este lugar.

-Solo hablábamos de la incompetencia de algunas personas-proclamo la bruja de cabello castaño.

-Pues a ninguna de ustedes las veo haciendo algo productivo-sonrió la pequeña, y con voz de niña continuo-Sin embargo no importa, deben saber que me pude infiltrar en Deat city. Obviamente no como alumna de Shibusen pero con el simple hecho de encontrarse en la ciudad uno puede recabar mucha información.

-Si, eso es seguro, pero que es eso importante que nos quieres informar.

-La familia Evans va tener un pequeño o pequeña-pronuncio esto de una manera, que parecía que se alegraba de la noticia, como una tía consentidora.

-¿Y? Si no pudieron antes con la jovencita, cuando tenia 5 años, que te hace pensar que se podrá con un bebé, que de seguro estará vigilado las 24 horas del día.

-La diferencia es que yo no soy la estúpida de Corina ni la imbécil de su hermana que nos traiciono-les recordó la pequeña bruja de cabello negro cambiando aun tono de voz peligroso-Ademas tengo el ojo puesto en otros alumnos.

La bruja de cabello plateado, con su magia, saco flotando de la estantería un pergamino que sujeto, desenrollo y leyó.

-Nos hacen falta algunos ingredientes, pero de nada sirven si no juntamos las 5 almas que necesitamos. Un alma valiente, un alma Gregory, una inocente, una con onda antidemonio y el alma de un arma.

-¿Y no se puede encontrar todo eso en una sola? ¿Por qué nos complicamos tanto la existencia-pregunto una de las brujas mas jóvenes.

-Porque así es este tipo de conjuros, Aime-contesto la bruja de cabello plateado-De todos modos, no entiendo tu interés en el pequeño bebé de los Evans, si creo entender que detestas a Maka Albarn y ni siquiera sabes si será un arma o un técnico.

-Por eso mismo-contesto la pequeña de pelo negro y ojos carmín- Ese bebé tendrá las mismas posibilidades de ser técnico o arma de cualquier manera su alma nos servirá. Sin mencionar que ambos hermanos Evans Albarn pagaran lo que ocurrió en la batalla de la luna.

-¿Y que pasa con las otras almas?-pregunto Aime.

-Por eso no se preocupen. Encontré a las personas perfectas. Solo necesito su autorización hermanas.

-Siempre haces lo que quieres cuando quieres-contestaron a coro.

-Entonces desde mañana seré la jovencita mas encantadora que halla pisado Shibusen-canturreo, mostrando una blanca dentadura muy angelical.

La reunión de aquellas brujas termino, acordando y viendo las 4 fotografías de las personas que serian sus sacrificios. Las ultimas en partir serian la bruja de cabello plateado y la jovencita que parecía ser la mas peligrosa de todas.

-Kit lo tuyo con esa familia es personal-declaro la mayor, de cabello platinado.

-Eso a ti no te importa-pronuncio esta, poniéndose la capa y caminando a la salida.

* * *

-No pienso discutir contigo sobre esto Yuta, la misión es mía la tome primero-declaraba una albina con suficiencia, tomando un papel del tablón de anuncios y dirigiéndose con la encargada.

-Controla a tu chica por favor Yuki-pedía el menor de cabello azul.

-Ella es la técnico yo solo obedezco- dijo el hermano mayor, siguiendo a su novia.

Al terminar de registrar la misión ambos se dirigieron a casa de los Evans.

-¿Y? ¿a donde vamos?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-A una localidad próxima a una cordillera en Suiza

-Tus padres nunca ponen peros a la hora de hacer una misión.

-No mamá hacia este tipo de misiones cuando tenia mi edad así que….-dijo recordando-el pensar que solo llevamos 13 almas me deprime.

-Tu madre es muy simpática, me agrada-agrego el joven para cambiar de tema.

-Lo que pasa es que no haz estado estas ultimas semanas con ella. El único que la controla es mi padre-dijo la joven con media sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la familia Evans la pareja noto un racimo de tulipanes rojos que les hizo torcer el gesto. Sue las tomo, esas flores sorpresa ya se habían hecho un acostumbre, aunque no supieran quien las enviaba. El joven no les tomo importancia y pegunto.

-¿Por qué dices que solo tu padre controla a tu madre ahora?

-Pues…-la albina iba a contestar, pero la respuesta llego sola en forma de gritos. Y Sue se apresuro a abrir la puerta. Yuki entro detrás de ella.

-¡Pero lo dijiste!-se escuchaba la voz de Maka.

-Eso fue hace años Maka ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora?-decía Soul tratando de calmar a su esposa.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver por la sorpresa. Nunca habían visto una escena así, ambos adultos parecían unos niños discutiendo de esa manera. Años atrás esa era una escena de lo mas normal y familiar, pero no para Sue, que cuando termino de entrar en la sala vio como su madre sacaba una gruesa enciclopedia (y vaya que era gruesa) para golpear a su padre en la cabeza.

-!MAKA-CHOP!

La jovencita corrió junto a su madre para calmarla mientras que Yuki se aproximaba a Soul.

-Soul-sempai ¿se encuentra bien?

El albino se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y dejo que el novio de su hija lo ayudara a levantarse.

-Ya había olvidado como dolía. !Demonios Maka prometiste que no lo volverías hacer!

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Sue y Yuki al mismo tiempo.

-Es tu padre y todo lo que me ha dicho-solto la rubia con fuertes gritos sin importarle que estaba casi a finales de su embarazo.

-¿Lo que te ha dicho?-cuestiono su hija que observaba a su padre sin comprender.

-Si, ¿sabes que me ha dicho Sue?-dijo Maka llorosa como una niña de tres años-Me dijo que era plana como una tabla de planchar, además de nerd, malhumorada, impaciente, un ratón de biblioteca y que no era posible que un chico cool como el se fijara en una chica sin chiste y aburrida como yo. Y lo más seguro es que piense irse con Blair y…-Soul, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza le tapo la boca a Maka antes de que dijera más y meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro suspirando.

-¿Blair? ¿Con la tia Blair? Hace años que no vive aquí-exclamo la albina-¿papá?.

Soul se asomo para ver el rostro de su esposa y ver si podía soltarla sin que ella se pusiera a gritar. Se sorprendió y relajo al ver que ella ya se encontraba dormida, por eso se había quedado callada. La miro por un momento tiernamente, a la pequeña y rubia psicótica que quería.

-Esto es agotador-murmuro el albino, la observo otro momento en el que nadie dijo nada, para después decir-Yuki me ayúdame a llevarla a su cama.

-Claro, Soul-sempai-Ambos cargaron a la bipolar embarazada y cuando volvieron Sue volvió a peguntar.

-¿Qué ocurrió papá? ¿Por qué mamá estaba tan molesta? ¿Y que significan todos esos sobrenombres y apodos?

Soul no sabia como contestar, no podía simplemente decir **"Pues si hija, yo me la pasaba molestando a tu madre cuando jóvenes, por lo tentador que me resultaba y lo encantadora e inocente que me parece ella"**_ ¿y? ¿Por qué no?_ **¡Oh tu cállate! primero el Maka-chop ¿y ahora tu?** **.** _Claro tu propio infierno personal._

-No es nada Sue, son sus hormonas, acabamos de llegar de su chequeo con Kim y se puso así-se disponía a tomar asiento cuando vio la mirada dura de su hija tan parecida a la de Maka. Y se le pusieron los cabellos de punta. Volteo a ver a Yuki que tuvo la misma reacción que él, se notaba tenso, pues el chico conocía esa mirada.

-¿Ah si?-fue lo único que salio de los labios de la joven.

-Sue, Yuki de seguro quieren jugo. Voy por el-dijo Soul y huyo de la cocina.

-Tranquila, no lo presiones.

-No estoy molesta solo quiero que me cuente, quiero saber-fue la contestación de Sue.

-¿Qué les dijeron en el consultorio?-escucho Soul la voz de su hija en la sala, mientras servia el jugo.

-Pues dijo que…-se disponía a contestar Soul, pero cuando entro nuevamente a la sala frunció el ceño, al ver como Sue y Yuki estaban sentados hombro con hombro en el sofá. Se sentó entre los dos, como buen padre sobreprotector, restando importancia a la cosa y obligarlos a separase. Haciendo que cada uno agarraran los vasos con zumo que les ofrecía. _"Vaya padre tan molesto eres Soul jajajaja"_ **"No me llames por mi nombre eres molesto".**

Yuki solo sonrió ante el acto de su futuro suegro.

-Dijo que tu madre esta bien-continuo Soul, una vez que los jóvenes se separaron-pero sus hormonas andan disparadas, por eso sus cambios psicóticos de humor. Cuando te tuvo a ti nunca se puso así-declaro, recargándose en el respaldo, echando el rostro hacia atrás y suspirando.

Yuki lo miraba divertido y Sue con algo de pena, pues para ambos esas ultimas semanas habían sido de lo mas caóticas. Maka le encontraba un defecto a todo, que si la comida sabia raro o quemada, que si la casa estaba desordenada aunque solo hubiera una envoltura tirada, lloraba con mucha frecuencia y se enojaba por no poder ir a misiones.

-Tu madre es un torrente de emociones. Siempre lo ha sido-explico Soul.

-¿Y mi hermano o hermana?-cuestiono la joven, analizando lo que su padre le contaba.

-El bebé esta muy saludable, eso dijo Kim-respondió Soul.

* * *

Mas tarde en la casa de Yuki, la cena se tornaba una verdadera lucha de egos entre Black Star y el joven Yuta.

-Por supuesto que podría superarte en cualquier momento-gritaba Yuta, a su padre con la boca media llena.

-Como si un mocoso pudiera, pero vale, cuando seas tan Big como yo, estaré dispuesto a reconocértelo. Solo porque eres mi hijo-contesto Black star muy sonriente.

-Que molesto eres- se quejaba el más joven de los Star. Mientras que Tsubaki mira entre resignada y divertida aquella escena tan graciosa.

-Madre ¿Cómo eran ustedes de jóvenes?-pregunto el mayor de ojos azules.

-¿Por qué la repentina pregunta?

-Curiosidad. Casi nunca hablan de ustedes ya sabes solo por saber-respondió Yuki.

-Sobre nosotros, Soul-kun y Maka-chan-murmuro Tsubaki recordando tiempos muy alegres y al mismo tiempo dolorosos.

Black Star solto la carcajada.

-JAJAJAJA Yo si lo recuerdo. Soul molestaba mucho a Maka, no había día que Soul no recibiera un Maka-chop y vaya que eran de temer sus librasos, yo mismo tuve que soportar unos cuantos.

-¡Black Star!-exclamo Tsubaki, y sin hacer caso Black Star continuo.

-Nada comparado con mis golpes, Tsubaki, recuerdas el golpe que le di una vez a Maka.

-¿!Le pegaste a Maka-san!?-gritaron Yuki y Yuta al unisono.

-¿Qué tiene? ella me lo pidió-declaro el enérgico padre, colocando sus manos atrás de su nuca y riendo –JAJAJAJA.

-Bueno digamos que todos lo días fueron emocionantes-recapacito Tsubaki con sonrisa gentil.

-Entonces ustedes deben saber ¿Quién fue Mifune?-pregunto Yuki repentinamente.

El ambiente se tenso repentinamente, y sin mas Black Star se paro de la mesa y en tono tranquilo dijo:

-Quiero entrenar un poco.

-Espera, yo también quiero ir-exclamo Yuta.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pegunto el joven dándose cuenta del cambio de humor de sus padres.

Su madre suspiro y dijo:

-Déjame contarte algo, algo que nos ocurrió a tu padre y a mi.

* * *

En la mañana Yuki se dirigía a Shibusen y pensaba en lo que su madre le contó.

_-"Lo que te voy a contar no debes decirlo a Sue-chan. Le corresponde a tu padre hablan con Angela-chan" Yuki escuchaba con atención "Cuando nosotros eramos jóvenes ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero esto que te voy a decir nos ocurrió a tu padre y a mi en concreto. Conocimos a un espadachín, tu padre se enfrento a el y fue vencido, con lo orgulloso que es no podía perdonar eso. Así que fuimos a casa de tus abuelos para entrenar, volvernos mas fuertes y el pudiera dominar el sable demoníaco que yacía en mi interior. Después de un tiempo regresamos a Shibusen y nos enfrentamos a Aracnofobia una perversa asociación, quien imaginaria que Mifune se vio obligado, por ellos, para pelear._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto el joven._

_-"Porque tenían secuestrada a Angela, y para Mifune Angela lo era todo, la protegía mucho. Temo decirte que durante esta pelea tu padre derroto a Mifune y le quito la vida. No quiero que pienses mal de tu padre es difícil seguir el camino del guerrero. Si te pido que no se lo digas a Sue-chan es porque es muy allegada a Angela y decirle la verdad a Angela le corresponde a tu padre y a mi. Una verdad que hasta el momento no nos hemos atrevido a decirle, pero por favor comprende Yuki. _

Termino de decir Tsubaki con tristeza y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. El chico no sabia que decir.

-Mi madre tiene razón esto les corresponde a ellos. Así que aunque quiera no le puedo decir nada a Sue.

El chico se aproximaba a las escaleras de Shibusen cuando sintió un par de manos recargándose en su espalda y saltando por ella.

-Muévete Yuki me estorbas-gritaba Samantha, muy animada, saltando de caballo al joven. Sin detenerse a disculparse siguió por las escaleras.

-Esta mujer esta muy loca-suspiro el chico de ojos azules sin tomarle importancia.

Ya en el edificio de la escuela escucho el megáfono de avisos.

-Los siguientes técnicos y armas tendrán que presentarse de inmediato en la sala de Shinigami-sama, repito los siguientes técnicos y armas deberán presentarse a la Death –room.

Cuando el joven llego a la sala, que parecía mas bien un cuarto infinito, vio que todos ya estaban ahí. Su novia lo saludo con una sonrisa, lo mismo que Angela y Katie. Alec lo miro y ladeo la cabeza a manera de saludo, pero continuo con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el espejo, junto a su padre. Liz le mostró la sonrisa mas radiante que tenia y un movimiento con el brazo extendido. Su hermano solo lo miro pues se veían casi todo el día. A quien Yuki no esperaba ver era a Daniel que ni lo miro cuando llego, y a un chico que suponía era su arma. Sus ojos castaños, y su pelo del mismo color era algo desordenado, su piel estaba muy pálida.

-Bien, ya que están todos puedo decirles para que los llame. Es sobre la misión de la montaña en Suiza, necesito que todos vayan.

-Shinigami-sama, con todo respeto esa es mi misión y no creo que se necesario que me acompañen.

-Todo lo contrario Sue, yo creo que si lo es. No dudo de tu capacidad, eres tan buena como tu madre.

Daniel carraspeo la garganta a manera de molestia.

-Pero cuando tu tomaste la misión, que fue ayer, solo había desaparecido una persona. Ahora en una sola noche han desaparecido otras diez. Lo que más quisiera es que hubiera sobrevivientes y para regresar con ellos se necesitara no solo de un técnico. ¿Comprenden?-Al terminar de hablar todos asintieron algo preocupados.

-Entonces, van a ir las siguientes parejas: Alec y Liz, Sue y Yuki, Yuta y Katie y Daniel con James. Agregando que los acompañara Angela-san.

Ni Sue ni Yuki estaban contentos de ser compañeros de Daniel, pero siendo ordenes no las refutaron. Tenia que volver a sus casas y preparar las cosas pues partirían esa misma noche.

-No te preocupes mamá, volveré tan pronto como sea posible-declaro Sue consolando a una Maka muy preocupada. Y despidiéndose de sus padres se dirigió a shibusen.

Cuando llego el único ahí era Daniel, que por supuesto, vivía ahí. **"podría intentar ser un poco cordial si es que vamos a trabajar juntos"** pensó la albina, pero antes de que pudiera decir un "Buenas noches" el joven arremetió en palabras al verla.

-No eres ni la mitad de buena que tu madre, espero que eso te quede claro-dijo Daniel, de lo mas malcriado.

Sue ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, sabia que aun no estaba al nivel de su madre, pero hizo como si no hubiera escuchado al joven. Lo que no sabían es que Alec se encontraba cerca presenciando la escena, al poco rato se dejo ver con su peculiar sentido del humor.

-No puedo creerlo, ustedes dos solos o acaso interrumpo algo. Te prevengo Daniel que Yuki es la persona más celosa que he visto, no intentes nada con su novia.

Sue lo miro de mala gana, sin embargo poco le importo a Alec. Por otra parte Daniel le torció el gesto y pronuncio.

-Claro, una chica tan fácil quien se fijaría en…

-Camelo melo lo-se oyó la voz de Angela que cerro los labios de Daniel en el acto-No son favoritismos, pero los niños monos no deberían tener ese lenguaje tan vulgar, no es propio de su edad.

Alec se carcajeo felicitando a Angela. Sue por su parte no dijo nada, se sentía muy ofendida para hablar, por eso la joven bruja se encargo de calmarla. El más incomodo era Daniel que trataba de separar sus labios. Al poco rato todos los demás llegaron y emprendieron el viaje a Suiza.

Y Ángela no quito el hechizo en un rato.

**################################################## ################################################## #####**

**Lo se me he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero aquí esta el capitulo por fin.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Dejen su review :)**

**Por otra parte aun no se si el bebé de Maka y Soul sera niño o niña, si tienen alguna sugerencia me alegraría leerla.**


End file.
